Fate Plays Cruel Tricks
by Sakurascorpion19
Summary: What happens when a tough heart is softened and cold eyes bow down in defeat? SetoxJoey...What happens when Mokuba is in danger? Who will be there to save him? COMPLETE!
1. The Wheels on the Bus

**Fate Plays Cruel Tricks**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh! and I am not responsible for what the characters do in this fan fiction.

_Chapter 1: The Wheels on the Bus_

Mokuba Kaiba quickly grabbed his backpack and his textbooks off of his smooth, wooden desk. He was late as usual. He always had to rush to the school bus. Sure, he could take his big brother's limo home, but that would deprive him of the wonderful scenery of Domino's suburbs and he really hated those long, quiet rides in the back of that dimmed vehicle.

As Mokuba made it through the hallway, he waved at a few of his friends. Unlike his brother, he actually liked having friends. Once, during history, he actually thought about the differences between his brother and himself and it shocked him to realize so many. Mokuba was the social one and Seto, well, he was the neat and organized CEO of Kaiba Corp. _We aren't all the same, now are we!_

He quickly found his bus: route 267 and climbed aboard. There weren't too many people on today. Usually Fridays were emptier anyways…

Mokuba grabbed his same old seat, six rows back behind the bus driver and set all of his belongings on the floor.

Soon after the bus' engine started, the bus slowly glided away from Domino Junior High School.

Mokuba decided that he would take a quick nap instead of looking out the window on the way home. He was the last stop and he had a while to sleep before the bus would pull up to Kaiba Mansion. The slow drops of rain water trickling across Mokuba's window allowed him to drift into a nice relaxed sleep.

Mokuba slowly awoke to see the rain drops falling heavily outside. They beat against the window with great anger and force. He was still half asleep when he turned to look at the front of the bus and then slowly the back. No one was left on the bus. Mokuba glanced outside again, but couldn't see where the bus was.

He was sure that he would arrive at Kaiba Mansion any minute now, but time slowly drifted. Mokuba looked over at the bus driver who was frantically steering the bus in and around other cars. Mokuba questioned to himself: why the bus driver was going so fast? And where were they headed?

He was too afraid to ask the almost crazed man at the wheel. He just sunk down in his seat with pure fear. He felt the bus moving forward without any true pace, it was just moving faster and faster and faster……until Mokuba was quickly slammed into the seat in front of him without any warning.

"What's going on?" Mokuba screamed with fear and pain. He was hoping for an answer, but did not receive one. Mokuba slowly gripped the seat and pulled himself up, holding his stomach for added support. He peered over the grey seat and looked over at the bus driver. But there was no bus driver any longer. All that stood in his seat was….fire.

"What happened?" Mokuba questioned. He couldn't see anything but the fire in front of him, the blinding rain to his right and left and behind him was…a way out. Mokuba grabbed his backpack and his extra textbooks and quickly ran toward the back of the bus. He was staring to smell the fire's ash and he could feel the fire's heat against his bare skin. He knew he had to jump out of the back; it was the only way out now.

Mokuba dropped his things on the bus' floor and grabbed the backdoor's handle. He pulled down on the lever and pushed against the door with all of his might, but the door wouldn't open for him. He tried again and again and again, but the door didn't even squeak. "Great…" Mokuba said to himself, trying to keep calm. The fire was crackling against his ears and the heat was beginning to hurt his skin. He had to think and he had to think fast. Mokuba decided to do the only thing he could do now.

"Help…..someone please…..HELP ME! I'm trapped…please….HELP!" He yelled and banged against the bus's door with all the strength he had. "HELP!" Mokuba cried out. The fire was aching toward him slowly. He could feel the heat, he could touch the flames, he could smell the burning bus, and he could hear the bus collapsing on itself…everything began to seem so unreal…so…grey…so…dark…so…dark…so…

"Help…" Mokuba called out weakly. "Help…" His eyes began to get heavy, the smoke was clouding his air supply and the last thing he saw was a dark dragon fly through the flames, it's red eyes blinking in his thoughts.


	2. The Rescue and The Dragon

**Fate Plays Cruel Tricks**

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of my fic...enjoy...Joey and Seto are in this one, I just decided to start it off with Mokuba since he does move my plot! Thanks everyone for the reviews,especially Shortstop! Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh! and I am not responsible for what the characters do in this fan fiction. I also don't own Mastercard...since they are slightly discussed!

Chapter 2: The Rescue and The Dragon

There were no second chances. Without hesitation, he scooped the child into his arms and jumped out the back of the bus. The fire engulfed the remaining sections of the bus as the man quickly ran toward safe ground. He gently placed the child on the cement and backed away to allow the paramedics to do their job.

"Where…." The child coughed. "What…happened?" He moaned trying to breathe.

"You're lucky to be alive kid." A woman said leaning over him.

"Huh? What?" The child choked.

"What happened?" "Who are you?" "Are there any remaining children on the bus?" Voices rang around them along with cameras and flashes.

"Hey, give da kid some room." The man yelled. "Can't ya see dat he was just stuck in a burning bus."

"And you sir, you were the one who saved this young boy's life, any comment?" A young woman's voice called from the crowd.

"Look, I was just doin' my job lady. Now stand back." The man said pushing the news reporters away the best he could.

"What's your name?" The paramedic asked the child kindly.

"I'm…Mokuba…Mokuba Kaiba." He answered softly.

"Mokuba Kaiba…contact his brother…" A police officer said over his radio.

"We are going to take you to the hospital now, Mokuba. Okay?" The paramedic said softly.

Mokuba nodded and closed his eyes. He was tired and he needed to sleep.

---------------

Mokuba awoke to be safe in a nice warm bed. Oddly, it wasn't his. It was just a single white covered bed surrounded by four cold walls. He had never seen such a room.

"Mokuba."

Mokuba turned to see his big brother standing in the doorway. He gave him a smile. "Hi."

"Are you all right?" He asked with concern, sitting down in a chair beside Mokuba's bed.

"I guess…what happened?" Mokuba asked, unsure as to why he was here in the first place.

"The police said that your school bus crashed into a divider on the freeway."

"That doesn't make any sense…" Mokuba thought.

"Exactly, why were you on the freeway?" Seto asked. "Didn't you notice him get on?"

"No…I was asleep." Mokuba answered dully.

"So you put yourself into that situation! I'm guessing he assumed that you weren't on the bus! Mokuba….you could have been killed." Seto said half yelling, half…crying?

"Big brother?"

"What?" Seto questioned, collecting himself.

"Nevermind." Mokuba said looking up at the cold ceiling.

"So you're fine?" Seto asked his brother again.

"Yeah, I guess." Mokuba answered truthfully. He could feel every ache and pain, but he was alive.

"Well….honestly….I don't want to go, but I have to. I have a Kaiba Corp. meeting in about 15 minutes so…I'll have to get going." Seto said standing up.

"Of course…" Mokuba said still looking up at the ceiling.

"I'll be back later to pick you up." Seto said. He gave his little brother a quick kiss on the forehead and ran out of the room.

Mokuba just laughed. _Of course, I nearly die, but we have to make sure we make the 5 o' clock meeting! Who has a business meeting at 5 on a Friday. No one else but Seto! _Mokuba had been slowly realizing as time went on and years went by, Seto would dwell at Kaiba Corp. longer and longer. Mokuba was used to it by now. He wouldn't wait up for his brother. He would just come home, do any homework he wanted to get done, eat, play video games, watch some good old television and go to bed at 11. Seto wasn't home until at least 12.

He just wanted to sleep again. That would pass the time. There wasn't much to do in a hospital room. Sure there was a TV, but there was never anything good on Fridays. Never anything to…do…

----------

Mokuba slowly opened his weak eyelids. He heard something. It was a strange piercing noise that caused his ears to ache. He cleared his eyes and looked around the room. _What is making that horrible noise?_ He turned around recognizing the sound as a door being slowly knocked on. _Duh! _He looked at the door expecting Seto to be standing there, but it wasn't. It was…

"Joey?" Mokuba said in a slight whisper, out of shock.

"Hey there Mokuba!" Joey said kindly. "I, ugh, brought you some Get well stuff." He said holding up some balloons and a card.

"Really?" Mokuba asked in confusion. "Why?"

"You were in an accident, and ya didn't look too good on your way here." Joey said moving out of the doorway and into the compacted hospital room.

"How would you know that?" Mokuba asked.

"Well…ugh…it has been a while since I've seen ya…of course not counting today." Joey said trying to explain the situation to Mokuba.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh…I'm not good at this kinda stuff." Joey said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Explaining what?"

"Look Mokuba…I was just doin' my job." He answered with a smile.

"Which is?"

"Ugh…how 'bout I just do dis." Joey says grabbing the TV remote.

Mokuba looks up at the screen. _"Priceless, and for everything else there's MasterCard…Welcome to the 6 'o clock news, I'm Penny Price, in today's news, a school bus slams into a divider on the highway. The only child remaining on the bus was saved from the burning inferno. Tragically, the bus driver, Han Gladly lost his life in the crash. The lone survivor, Mokuba Kaiba, little brother of the Billionaire Kaiba Corp CEO, Seto Kaiba, is safely at Domino Children's Hospital. The firefighter that saved his life, Joseph Wheeler, had this comment: **'It was nothing. I was just doing my job. Any other firefighter or citizen would have done the same.' **There you have it folks, a true hero. All our best goes out to Mokuba. And now a commercial…" _

Joey clicked off the news and looked over at a shocked Mokuba.

"You were the one who saved me?" Mokuba asked.

Joey just blushed. "Yeah…"

"I just remember a really weird dragon…with red…eyes…wait…I knew it was you!" Mokuba said almost standing in his bed.

"What?" Joey asked in confusion.

"I saw the Red Eyes Black Dragon…"

"I think you were just dreaming…you were out when I got into the bus."

"No…I saw your Red Eyes!" Mokuba said yelling.

"Okay…okay…I give…" Joey said laughing.

"It's not funny, I'm serious!"

"Sure…"

"Thanks by the way…" Mokuba said calming down.

"For what?"

"Ugh…saving my life…" Mokuba said smiling.

"Oh…no problem."

Mokuba grabbed the card and balloons from Joey's hand. "Thanks!" Mokuba said with a grin.

"You know Mokuba…I didn't even realize dat I saved you."

"Huh?"

"I didn't notice you. You're much taller and you cut your hair…" Joey said laughing.

"Oh…" Mokuba gave Joey an evil grin.

"What's with the evil grin?" Joey said laughing.

"I owe you…"

"What?"

"I owe you like…something for saving me…"

"No ya don't."

"Maybe like…you could come over and hang out at Kaiba Mansion or something."

"I don't know, Mokuba…I have to work and…I just don't know."

"We could catch up…talk about the good old days."

"The good old days?" Joey asked confused.

"Yeah…when you were a duelist."

"Oh…then…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing…just dat was when…Yugi…" Joey said looking at his feet.

"Oh…sorry…I kinda forgot…" Mokuba said playing with the ribbon on one of the balloons.

"It's okay…" Joey said with a smile.

"So…will you think about it?" Mokuba asked with a puppy dog smile.

"Ugh…yeah…I could come Sunday, I don't have to work then. Is that fine?" Joey asked.

"Of course!" Mokuba said giggling.

"Wheeler?"

Mokuba and Joey quickly turned toward the door.

"Seto." Mokuba said with a smile.

"Why is Wheeler here, Mokuba?" Seto questioned.

"I was just giving him some Get well gifts." Joey said.

"I'm sorry, since when are you Mokuba?" Seto snapped.

"Seto! Joey was the firefighter that saved me!" Mokuba butted in.

"Wheeler saved you? You're a firefighter? Since when did the Domino City Fire Department get a dog?" Seto said with a smirk.

"What did ya just say, Kaiba?" Joey began to yell.

"Mokuba, it's time to go." Seto said with a grin. "Oh, and I suggest the mutt leave before security throws him out on the street." Seto left the room and waited outside.

"Sorry about him." Mokuba said.

"It's okay…I should be used to it. Some people never grow up." Joey answered. "I guess I'll see you in a few days." Joey smiled and quickly left the room.

Mokuba quickly got dressed and met his brother outside. Seto just guided his brother to the limo and glanced to the other side of the parking lot. He saw Joey getting into his car. _Nice car, for Wheeler that is. He had to be a firefighter with that kind of ride. They made pretty good money. Wheeler tried after all. It must have taken him awhile to get over the whole Yugi issue…even I guess I felt bad about it. Sure he was my mortal enemy, but no one deserves that kind of death. Murder…it makes no sense. Wow…Wheeler looks nice from here. What did I just say? Never mind. I don't have to worry about seeing him anyway. He lives in a whole other world. _

"What are you thinking about, Seto?" Mokuba questioned his brother.

"Nothing, just Kaiba Corp business." Seto lied.

"Oh…" Mokuba drifted off.

_Wheeler saved my little brother. Wow, he was actually good for something. The mutt was like Lassie. He saved the boy in trouble. Good dog. Good boy. Good Wheeler. What? What am I saying? I hate that stupid dirty mutt! He has no shred of honor or class! Stupid dog! Just tie him up outside and leave him there to rot in his own filth. Mutt, eat garbage and live on the streets where you belong. Dumb dog. Wet, smelly dog…brown eyed puppy. What? Why am I thinking about that thing? Mutt…_

----------


	3. The Less Then Pleasant Visit

**Fate Plays Cruel Tricks**

**A/N: Here is the next exciting chapter to my fic! Thank you all for the reviews...I just did this last night in like an hour so it's not very long! I also was too lazy to review for any spelling/grammer errors, so bare with me! Thank you all again! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh! and I am not responsible for what the characters do in this fan fiction.

**WARNING: **This fic is rated R for a reason...this chapter contains Excessive Language...so younger readers BEWARE!

Chapter 3: The Less Then Pleasant Visit

Mokuba quickly ran. His feet aching as he finally reached the untouched monster that was the front door. He had come down from his bedroom that was placed on the second floor on the other end of the manor. He opened the door with a grin across his face. "Welcome…"

"My, my…what an interesting introduction to da huge mountain dat is Kaiba Mansion." Joey said laughing. "May I come in?"

"Duh!" Mokuba said with a giggle. "I'm glad you could come. I know you have an important job…" Mokuba slowly led Joey into the manor. However, they quickly ended up in the living room where Mokuba had prepared a video gamer's dream, soda and popcorn. "Shall we begin?" Mokuba asked with a smile.

"Video games, wow! I haven't had da time for dem for months!" Joey said happily looking over the dozens of games laid across the floor.

"I knew you'd say that. That's why I have many of the older games from when we were younger."

"Thanks Mokuba." Joey said still trying to figure out which game to ply first.

Mokuba just grinned as Joey grabbed the first game. "Good choice…"

"Thank you! I haven't played dis one for over five years…" Joey put the disc in and awaited the screen to load.

"So, what have you been doing other than working?" Mokuba asked trying to break the silence.

"Not much. I don't really have da time to much else." Joey answered looking at the TV screen.

"Oh…you don't duel or anything?" Mokuba asked.

"Duel?" Joey questioned with a slight laugh. "Never again, Mokuba. I told you that…didn't I?"

"Not really…but…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Joey interrupted. "It's okay. I'm over it, I just can't duel after Yugi's…death." Joey looked down at the smooth gray carpet playing with his coarse hands.

"Sorry…" Mokuba said looking away. "Let's play!"

"Sounds good." Joey said grabbing a controller.

-------------

"How do ya keep beating me?" Joey questioned Mokuba.

"I just have that talent." Mokuba laughed.

"Right."

"I do."

"Sure!"

"Hey, don't be a sore loser!"

"Me, Joey Wheeler, a sore loser? I think not!" He said laughing. "I got da next one though!" _What is dat strange sensation in da back of my skull? What is happening? Why am I falling to dat gray carpet? My eyes almost seem heavy. Maybe I need to sleep. I might need da sleep. Darkness, sweet black darkness…_

"JOEY! JOEY! JOEY!"

So dark, heavy eyelids. My eyes need da rest. Rest, rest, rest, fire burning in my skull…rest, keep da fire down…sleep, dark nice needed, deserving sleep…

--------------

"Wheeler?"

Who is dat? Who is waking me up? I need ta sleep…rest…darkness… 

"Wheeler! Wheeler! Get up Wheeler! Wheeler!"

_I need my rest! Leave, be gone! Stay away! I need my beauty sleep! Dark…gray…light…_

"Wheeler!"

"Huh? What da ya want?" Joey questioned the voice screaming in his ears.

"Wheeler! Get up!"

"What?" Joey questioned opening his heavy eyelids. "What is it?"

"Wheeler!"

"Who da…Kaiba?" Joey asked looking up to see the CEO hovering over him

"Wheeler! Where is he?" Seto asked.

"Who?" Joey asked trying to pull himself up off of the ground.

"MOKUBA! Where is he?" Seto yelled dragging Joey off of the floor to his feet out of rage.

"What?" Joey questioned still confused.

"The door was broken down and I walked in to see you flat on the ground." Seto explained.

"I…don't remember. I…we were playing video games and then…my head." Joey said rubbing the back of his head where a newly formed bump had surfaced.

"He's gone?" Seto said getting into a panic.

"I…I'm not sure." Joey said looking around. "He was…I heard him…calling for me."

"Of course…you!" Seto said grabbing Joey by the collar of his shirt.

"Kaiba, what da fuck?" Joey yelled trying to get the CEO off of him.

"It's all your fucking fault, Wheeler! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with him! You can't do shit right!" Seto yelled.

"Dat's bullshit Kaiba. How was I supposed to know dat I was going to get attacked and Mokuba was gonna turn up missing?" Joey yelled back.

"I still can't fucking stand you, Wheeler." Seto said letting him go. "Now, get out of my house so I can figure out a way to get my brother back."

Joey looked at Seto's pained face. "I'll help."

"What?"

"I wanna help ya!"

"Sorry, I don't need anything from you."

"I have a younger sister…and I know you must be feeling pretty useless right now."

"How that fuck do you know how I feel, Wheeler?"

"I felt da same way when Serenity needed money for her eye surgery. I had none, but I got help from…Yugi and had hope for myself and everything turned out."

"Nice story, but that doesn't help the fact that Mokuba is GONE!" Seto said angrily.

"I'll help you, Kaiba. You need it, at least for this." Joey said kindly.

Who does this mutt think he is? First, he comes over to my house and uses my appliances and eats off of my plate and now he acts like he can get off by helping me look for my little brother! The mutt does, however, have a point. I guess it wouldn't be too bad to USE him to get my brother back. Not that bad at all. He could actually serve a good purpose. What a dumb dog. Stupid dog. Sit, stay, speak…come get your treat. All you deserve is soggy dog biscuits.

"Well?" Joey asked impatiently.

"Fine, Wheeler. You can help me look for Mokuba." Seto said with a slight, but hidden grin.

"What is that noise?" Joey asked looking around the room

"What?" Seto asked listening. "Oh, it's my cell." _Stupid dog…think he hears a doggy whistle from far way. Go and find that sound, go Lassie. _"Hello?"

"I have your brother…"

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	4. The Call

**Fate Plays Cruel Tricks**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh! and I am not responsible for what the characters do in this fan fiction.

**A/N: **I'm soooo sorry that it took so long to update! I've had lots to do! If you need to know more details...just read my profile...it basically tells all you need to know about that! LOL! Enjoy...and please R&R!

_Chapter 4: The Call_

"Who is this?" Seto asked trying to stay calm.

"No need to worry about that…all you need to know is that I have your brother and that if you want to see him in one piece again, you will follow my every demand!" The cruel voice said on the other line.

"All right…and what demands are those?" Seto questioned a bit annoyed. _Great…I'm being controlled by some…crazy fuck! Stupid Wheeler…now because of him…I'm in a weaken position. Damn it!_

The voice almost laughed at the question. "I need you to come to the abandoned Jones Warehouse downtown with the deed to Kaiba Corporation. Come alone!" The voice paused, "I'll call you back in a few minutes to hear your…decision."

Seto heard a loud click. "Hello? Hello? Fuck!" He hung up and threw his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Well?" Joey questioned.

"It's a trade, Kaiba Corp. for Mokuba." Seto said frustrated.

"Really?" Joey questioned. _Who would do such a thing? Kidnap a child for a company. Sure it's a successful business…but come on! Poor Seto…now he has to give up all that he's worked for to help out his only family…at least he'll have Mokuba in the end. It won't be the end of the world…_

"Yes…really. Well…this is my brother they're talking about…" Seto said starting to pace up and down the room.

"What are ya gonna do?" Joey asked looking at the angry CEO.

"What do you think, Wheeler? It's my brother!" Seto said yelling.

"Well…then ya know what ya gotta do, den." Joey said calmly.

"Yes Wheeler…now that I know what they want, you can get out of my damn house!" Seto said angrily.

"I'm not going anywhere Seto!" Joey said standing tall.

"You're not?" Seto questioned with a grin on his face. _Wait…did Wheeler just call me Seto? What makes him think that he can call me by my first name…like an equal? Wrong Wheeler…you're just a stupid mutt living on garbage. Get out of my house with your muddy, greedy paws! _

"No! I promised to help you and I'm going to…for Mokuba's sake." _And even yours Seto.._

"You don't get it do you Wheeler. I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help on this. Or ever." Seto answered. _What is he trying to do? Be my best friend now? I'll never understand his species._

Seto heard his cell phone again. _Here it is…_ "Hello?" He answered.

"Well? What's your decision?" The cruel voice asked.

"I'll be there whenever you see fit with the documents you're asking for." Seto said calmly.

"Good…very good choice. You're brother will be safely waiting for you at Jones Warehouse at 11 o'clock sharp. You MUST come alone…no police, no phone calls, nothing. I'll know about them all. Don't risk your brother's life." The voice laughed. He then hung up.

Seto hung up as well and threw the cell back in his pocket again. "Good-bye Wheeler." Seto said walking out of the room toward the front door.

"Seto!" Joey yelled running after him.

Seto turned around impatiently. "What don't you get, Wheeler? The get the fuck out or the I don't need your damn help?"

"Seto…I know ya hate my guts, but ya need someone der just incase. These things don't always turn out so well…" Joey explained.

"I have to do this alone Wheeler. My brother's life depends on it." Seto said looking at the floor.

"I know…but ya need someone hiding in da background incase they try something funny."

_Honestly, I guess, the pup has a damn point. Damn it! Now…after all these years, Wheeler makes an interesting fact. Maybe being a built firefighter has turned him in the right direction. What? Did I just call him built? OMFG! _"I guess… you have a point Wheeler. You never know what these people are capable of." Seto said looking up at Joey.

Joey's features began to soften. "Now you're seeing what I mean? It's not like they'll know I'm der. I'll be hidden. I just gotta make sure they don't try anything…stupid." _I need to make sure Mokuba's safe…the both of you are safe from harm. I don't want to see you suffer anymore than you already have Seto…no more suffering._

"Okay…I guess." Seto answered slowly. He looked down at his watch. 10:24pm. "Well…it takes about 30 minutes to get to the downtown area from here. We'll have just enough time." Seto said looking at Joey. _Wow…his eyes are really beautiful…WAIT, what? Never mind…nothing, nothing at all…_

"All right…let's go!" Joey said walking toward the door.

"Wait…I'll go grab the paperwork…" Seto ran up stairs and got to his secret safe. _There asshole…I'm giving you the stupid company. What kind of POS would do such a sneaky, cowardly thing? Fucker…_

Seto grabbed what he needed and ran back downstairs. He had Joey follow him to his car. They took their seats and Seto quickly took off. _I'm coming Mokuba…if they put one fucking hand on you…they'll all be dead! _Seto looked over at Joey who was intently staring at the road ahead. _He looks…kind of cute when he looks determined. I guess there's hope for him after all._

Joey looked in the corner of his eye. He noticed that Seto was glancing at him. _Oh Seto…if you could only know…but…it's just a dream…nothing more…nothing more… _

**I know it's kinda short, but that's how I wanted it! PLZ Review! Much luv, sAkUrAsCoRpIoN**


	5. The Meeting

**Fate Plays Cruel Tricks**

**By: Sakurascorpion19**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

**A/N:** Hello, and first off...I'm sorry to all those who were enjoying this story...I know it's been about 8 months since I've updated this story! I just was busy with school and work! Now that I'm graduated and everything, I can get back to finishing up some 'forgotten' fics. I'm sorry again and I will try to finish typing the next chapter to update much sooner! Enjoy!

_Chapter 5: The Meeting_

Seto and Joey had finally reached their destination, the old warehouse where Mokuba was being held. Seto looked onward, intently staring at the building.

"Well, let's get this over with." Seto stated getting out of the car.

Joey slowly followed looking around to make sure no one was around to see him.

"Seto…"

"What?" He turned back toward Joey. _Wheeler, you better stop calling me by my first name…_

"I'll be right over here…" Joey said pointing at a concealed area of trees and bushes.

Seto just nodded slightly and turned his attention back to the warehouse. He took a deep breathe and began walking toward the entrance. As he got closer, the door of the building opened. A man dressed in all black stepped out of the warehouse and closed the door behind him. His face was covered by a matching mask. Seto stopped in his tracks as the individual made his way toward the CEO.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba…" The man stated with laughter in his tone.

"Good?" Seto questioned.

"But of course…now then, enough of this pleasant conversation. Let's just get to business shall we?" The man in black said.

"Just what I was about to say…" Seto smirked.

"Now then, the deed?" The man extended this arm.

"Where is my brother?" Seto asked the man with force.

"In due time, Mr. Kaiba…"

"I'm afraid that I won't be handing over the deed to Kaiba Corp. without seeing that my little brother is unharmed."

"Tsk tsk tsk…" The man waved his finger. "Who is giving the demands here, Kaiba?"

Seto hesitated. "Unfortunately, you…however, I need to see my brother before I give up my company."

"Mr. Kaiba, I am already getting very tiresome of your demands and this conversation. If you wish to see your little brother again, give me the deed!" The man yelled.

Seto hesitated again. He wouldn't give up this easily. He needed his brother and Kaiba Corp. They were the only things that kept him going. Seto slowly glanced back to where Joey was hidden. What could Joey do to help Seto now?

_Come on, Mutt…you said you could help me. Now, I really need it. _

"Well, Mr. Kaiba? What will it be? The deed to Kaiba Corp. or the life of your only family?" The man hissed.

Seto turned his attention back to the man. "I told you what I wanted. I want to see my brother!"

"I see. If that is the case, I'm afraid your brother's life is coming to a bitter close." The man laughed. He pulled out a phone from his pocket and quickly dialed a number.

Seto tried to listen to the man's conversation, but he didn't recognize the dialect. The language was unheard of to him.

_Please…don't be telling them to kill Mokuba. Did I go too far? I can't lose him!_

The man laughed and hung up the phone. Seto waited for him to speak.

"You are most unlucky, Mr. Kaiba."

"How so?" Seto was panicking on the inside.

"My boss said that he will let you see your brother first."

"How is that unlucky?" Seto questioned. _I got what I wanted._

"I also expressed the fact that you brought someone with you."

"What?" Seto said in a state of shock. _How could he know?_

"I know someone is here with you…so they better come out…" The man yelled.

There was no movement. Silence all around Seto and the masked man.

The man then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Seto's chest. "I'll say this again. Whoever is out there, better come out!"

Seto could hear something approaching. _Mutt, you should have stayed. You didn't listen. Bad dog._

Joey slowly came out of the shadows. His hands were up as he came closer to the scene.

"Is that all? Is this your back-up, Kaiba?" The man laughed.

Joey was silent. He glanced over at Seto, but then looked away.

_What a great job you're doing helping me, Wheeler! Is this your plan? Get us both killed! Stupid mutt!_

"Well, since the boss told you not to bring anyone…I think you deserve some punishment…" The man stated cocking the gun.

"Look…we didn't mean for this to go this far. If you just put the gun down, nobody has to know about this trade…Seto will just get his brother and your boss can have the deed." Joey said to the masked man.

"Who told you to speak?"

"He's right. You don't want to become a murderer. I'll just meet with your boss, get my brother back and you can have Kaiba Corp." Seto said. He looked over at Joey who was still staring down at the ground.

_He looks like a dog that disobeyed his master. How sad. Its ok, Wheeler. You did an okay job, so far. Just sit and stay. Then I just might get you that dog biscuit. _

The man sighed, "Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba…" He began to laugh. "You don't get it do you? You didn't follow the orders. Now, for your mistake." The man pointed the gun at Joey.

Joey's eyes began to widen. _If I die, please keep Seto and his brother safe._

The man placed the weight of his finger on the trigger.

"Please, wait…" Seto stated.

"For what?" The man said taking his finger off of the trigger, slightly.

"I know I've made a mistake, but this isn't the way. I'll just take the deed to your boss now. Just tell me where to meet him."

"It doesn't work that way, Mr. Kaiba." The man said. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I have some orders to follow…" The man turned his attention back to Joey.

Seto looked in the same direction as the man. However, Joey wasn't there anymore. Seto looked around in confusion.

The masked man was also very confused at this revelation. "What the hell?"

Suddenly, Joey appeared behind the man. He grabbed the masked man and began to fight him for control of the gun.

"You piece of shit…get the fuck off of me…" The man yelled.

Joey kept punching and kicking in order to get him that much closer to the gun.

"Wheeler!" Seto yelled out.

Joey got a hit to the man's gut. The man screamed out in pain. As the man fell to his knees, the gun went off in his hand.

Joey's head cocked up to see Seto moan and slowly fall backwards.

"Seto!" Joey yelled. He got up from the ground and quickly kicked the gun out the masked man's hand.

Joey quickly made his way to Seto's side. "Seto…Seto…stay with me…I'll call for an ambulance." Joey dug into Seto's coat pocket for Seto's phone. He found it and quickly dialed: 911.

"It's going to be okay, Seto…they're coming for you." Joey said. Joey glanced back over where he had left the masked man. He had disappeared. _Great!_

"Ah, shit this hurts…" Seto moaned.

Joey placed his hand over the wound. He gently stuck his index and middle fingers inside the hole to prevent anymore bleeding.

"Ah, what the hell are you doing Wheeler?" Seto moaned. "That hurts!"

"I'm trying to stop your wound from bleeding. You don't want to bleed to death do you?" Joey stated.

"No…" Seto whispered.

"That's what I thought…now, just relax. You don't need to go into shock."

"What?" Seto began to laugh. "You're a doctor now?"

"No…I just know a few things in this department." Joey said.

"Ok…" Seto moaned.

"Just stop talking. Maybe when they get this bullet out of you, you can insult me, okay?"

"Sure…sounds good…" Seto stated. _Good mutt…staying next to your master…protecting him, defending him…loving him…do you love me mutt? Do you? I'll give you all the dog biscuits and chew toys in the world. Love me. Love me._

Seto looked up at the blond's eyes. They were so caring, so warm. Seto smiled at the blond boy in front of him. He was content; Seto kept his smile as he slowly slipped into the inviting darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There...please review...I love feedback:)

Luv, Sakurascorpion19


	6. Pain in Places You Never Knew

**Fate Plays Cruel Tricks**

**bY: sAkUrAsCoRpIoN19**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

**_A/N: _**Here is chapter 6 finally...I do hope you enjoy...please review! I plan on getting another chapter up in the next couple of weeks...

_Chapter 6: Pain in Places You Never Knew_

Seto's eyes slowly opened and came into focus. He knew where he was and remembered by the shooting pain in his chest why he was there. He glanced around the room of the hospital.

_Who am I even looking for? Oh yes, him. Why would I want to see if he was here with me? Waiting to see if I was ok. He doesn't care about me. He never has and never will. I should just give it up now before I hurt myself._

Seto saw him in a chair near the bed fast asleep.

_Look at my puppy, all nice and curled up in a chair. He looks so peaceful. _

Seto cleared his throat to try and get Joey's attention.

Joey popped up out of his chair and descended to the hard floor. "Damn it…"

_That worked well._

"Good of you to join me." Seto said with a smirk.

"Damn it Seto, what the hell did ya do dat for?" Joey whined getting off the floor.

"Well…what are you doing still here?" Seto asked trying to sit up in the bed, but failed. He let out a loud whimper before he rested his head back down into the pillow.

Joey ran over to the side of the bed. "Are you ok?"

_Wow, quick reflexes. Good dog._

"Yeah, it just hurts to sit up I guess."

"It's probably because you were using your arms. Try using your lower body."

"What?" Seto asked the man in confusion.

"Since ya were hit in the chest, your upper body is tense and sore. Try using your lower body to let the upper body rest and heal."

"Wheeler, you seize to amaze me." Seto stated.

_I amaze him? How is that possible? Usually he would have just told me to go fuck myself or somethin' like dat. He thinks my advice is good? Do you really think dat, Seto?_

"Uh, try it…" Joey said.

Seto slowly rose from the pillow and straightened himself in the bed. "Huh, what do you know, it really worked. Thanks, I guess." Seto said to Joey.

_His eyes are so warm. So kind. Could you love me just a little?_

Joey was looking at Seto and noticed that Seto's eyes were on him. Joey quickly turned away as his cheeks began to blush.

_Why did he turn away from me? Wheeler? Please look at me. _

"So, what do I do now, Wheeler?" Seto asked.

"What?" Joey turned back into Seto's gaze. "What do you mean?"

"About my brother and Kaiba Corp?"

"I'm not sure. I hope we aren't too late for Mokuba…" Joey stated.

"Mokuba…my poor brother…" Seto said in a slight whisper.

Joey kept his eyes on Seto. He could see the pain and feel his frustrations. _My poor Seto…I promised to protect you and Mokuba…now I feel like I'm breaking that promise…forgive me Seto…please…_

Seto closed his eyes. _Mokuba, please be ok…_

A phone rang in the distance. One ring…two rings…

"Seto, isn't that your cell phone?" Joey stated.

Seto opened his eyes. "Yes, I think it is…"

Three rings…four rings…

"Where the hell did they put it?" Seto yelled, only to find that yelling hurt his chest a lot. "Ah, damn it…"

"Are you ok?" Joey asked again.

"Don't worry about it…where is my phone?"

Joey got up and looked around the hospital room.

Five rings….six rings…

"Here…" Joey said grabbing the phone off of a distant table. "Hello?" He answered.

"I need to speak to Mr. Kaiba, please." The voice spoke into the other line.

"He's detained, who is calling?" Joey stated.

"I suggest you make him un-detained for his brother's sake."

"You fucking bastard! Your damn pawn shot him! What da fuck is wrong wit ya? I'll be dealing wit dis from now until Seto has his brother back!" Joey yelled into the phone.

"Oh, so you are the man in charge now?" The man laughed.

"Yeah, dat would be me…now, why did ya call?"

"I'm afraid you are wrong, I'm the one in charge of this business deal."

"Well den, what did ya call for?"

"Tell Mr. Kaiba that he needs to bring me his deed to 151 South Burg Street by midnight or his brother is dead."

"He can't take ya da deed, his in da hospital!"

"Well, that's too bad…I'm getting that company tonight or you'll be planning a funeral for Mokuba Kaiba by tomorrow morning."

"I'll take it…"

"As you wish…midnight!"

The phone cut off.

Joey looked down at the phone. "Damn it!"

"What is it? What's happened?" Seto asked from his bed.

"He wants the deed by midnight or else…" Joey looked down.

"How is he going to get it if I'm stuck here?" Seto questioned.

"I'm taking it." Joey said walking back over to Seto's bed.

"What? You can't. I'll do it." Seto tried to pull himself out of bed. "Ah, FUCK!"

Joey ran over to Seto. "Seto, you need to rest. Lye back down."

Seto laid down as ordered. _Who's the dog and who's the master, Wheeler?_

"I'll go with the deed and get Mokuba back. Okay?" Joey asked.

"Why are you asking me? You know I would give anything away for Mokuba."

"Kaiba Corp has been your life Seto…your dreams and hope for the future."

"What do you know about my life? My dreams?" Seto said almost yelling.

"I know Mokuba and Kaiba Corp are your life."

"Mokuba is my life…" Seto said turning away.

"He doesn't think that…"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Seto asked turning back to face Joey.

"Nothing…"

_This mutt. Why does he care? What makes him think he knows me? My dreams? If he only knew the truth. My life is Mokuba and him. _

"Well, I need to save my brother." Seto interrupted the silence between them.

"Of course…but what about Kaiba Corp?"

"Mokuba is much more important…" Seto looked up at Joey again. "What would you do?"

"What?"

"If you were in this situation?"

Joey was shocked, Seto wanted his opinion. "If I had a billion dollar company and had to choose between that or Serenity?"

Seto nodded.

"She's my little sister…"

"I'd give it all up for Mokuba…" _Even my love of you Joey…_

Joey kept his gaze on Seto. _I'll get him back for you…I will…_

"Well, I guess you should get going." Seto stated looking at the clock. 11:27pm.

Joey looked at the clock and back at Seto. "Yes…"

"The deed should be over in my pocket…" Seto said pointing to his jacket on the chair.

Joey walked over to the coat and dug his way through the pockets. He found the deed neatly folded in a back pocket.

Joey walked back over to Seto's bed. "Well…here goes…"

"Joey, don't mess this up…I'm counting on you…" Seto stated.

"Wait…did you…" Joey started in shock.

"What?"

"You called me…by my first name…" Joey finished.

"What? No I…" Seto thought about it. _I did? I did._

"Don't lie…" Joey stated.

"All right, so I did. So what?" Seto said with a smirk. "I guess you're growing on me."

"I'm what?" Joey questioned. "So, you don't hate me?"

"Hate you? I don't think I ever hated you, Joey…" Seto answered.

"You…never?"

"No…I might have disliked something you did or said, but overall…"

_Why am I telling him this? I can't let him know how I feel…never, ever…_

"Really?" _He doesn't hate me. He might even let me love him. I want you to love me Seto. Now I know that I have a chance. It's a slight one, but it is there._

"You know what Joey…" Seto started to laugh.

"What?"

"Come here, I have a secret to tell you…" Seto motioned his hand for Joey to move closer.

_I can't believe I'm going to tell him this. But I need to…I need him…I want him…my little puppy…_

Joey hesitated, but then moved closer to Seto.

_What could he want to tell me? _

They got closer and closer. Joey's ear came within an inch of Seto's lips. Seto laughed again and then spoke, "I love you…"

* * *

I kinda noticed that my chapter title doesn't exactly match the content in the chapter, just with Seto's physical pain...and may be the emotional pain over his brother and Joey...ha, whatever...

Well...how was that? I hope you liked it...I try...thanks for reading...much luv, sakurascorpion19


	7. Mokuba's Fate

**Fate Plays Cruel Tricks**

**BY: Sakurascorpion19**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

**A/N: **Well, here is the next chapter. Thanks to all who were nice enough to review. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Well, hopefully, I can get more feedback on this chapter. I'm going to be finishing this story up in one or two more chapters. I'm guessing just one, but I'll see how it goes. Well, enough of me talking...and on with you reading:) Enjoy!

_Chapter 7: Mokuba's Fate_

Joey's head snapped up in complete shock. "Wh…wha…wha…what?"

"You heard me…" Seto said lying back down in his hospital bed.

"You….you…." Joey stuttered. "But…"

"You don't believe me?" Seto questioned raising an eyebrow.

"But…uh…you…." Joey couldn't think straight. _He really admitted that he had feelings for me…well, I should tell him right back! I need to tell him. _

"Are you going to speak a sentence to me or are you just going to babble?" Seto smirked. _So, I tell him the truth and he freaks out? Great…he's just trying to find the right words to reject me with. Come on mutt, give me your best shot!_

"Uh, Seto…" Joey started. "It's just kinda sudden, dat's all." _Shouldn't I just say I love him back? I should. I really want to. I can._

"Okay? And?" Seto urged him on.

"I…uh…"

"Damn it Wheeler! Do you feel the same way or not?" Seto yelled, trying to sit himself back up in the bed.

"YES!" Joey screamed back.

Seto's mind was blank. After waiting for this answer for what seemed to be a life time, he was speechless, uncertain of what to do next.

"…" Seto stared at Joey.

"What?" Joey questioned.

Seto just smiled. _I have him. I got what I wanted. My mutt…my puppy…he's here._

"What?" Joey repeated.

"You really do?"

Joey sighed. "Yes, Seto, I do."

With all the strength in his body, Seto lifted himself up in his bed and grabbed Joey by the collar. "You mean it?" He said between his teeth, trying to hide the pain of sitting up.

"Yeah…" Joey answered.

Seto smiled quickly and pulled Joey's collar closer to him. "Good."

Seto pulled Joey into a deep kiss. A kiss that neither one of them wanted to escape from.

_So, this is what it feels like to kiss Joey Wheeler? Pure ecstasy. _

Joey slowly pulled himself away from Seto's soft lips with a slight grin. "I need to go…"

Seto sighed. "I know…"

"I'll be back. With your brother."

"I know…"

"Get some rest…" Joey said standing up.

Seto's smile slowly faded. "Get my brother. Bring him back safely."

"I will, Seto. I will. I promise you that." Joey began towards the door.

"Joey?"

Joey turned back around. "Yes?"

"Say that you love me…"

Joey smiled. "I love you, Seto Kaiba." He turned back around and walked out the door.

"Good boy…" Seto said under his breath.

* * *

Joey was driving franticly. He had to get to Mokuba. He had to save Seto's brother. 

He finally turned on South Berg Street and was heading north. Joey looked down at his clock. _11:55pm. Only five more minutes. I have to make it there. I have to._

A few more minutes passed as Joey sped down the street. _There. 151 South Berg. _

Joey quickly parked his car and ran into the building with the deed. Out of breath, Joey stopped in the middle of the building. "I'm here." He yelled with all his might.

"Well, I see you showed. And, just on time." A man's voice rang throughout the area.

Joey looked around. Nothing but a few dimmed lights and boxes surrounded him. "Where is he?"

"Don't worry. He's here." The voice called. "The deed?"

Joey raised his arm into the air. The deed clenched in his hand.

"Right here!" Joey said in frustration.

"Very good." The man stated. "Now, give my man here the deed."

Joey looked to his left to see a fairly large man step out of the shadows. The man walked towards him with confidence.

"Wait. I need to see Mokuba first." Joey stated.

The man walking towards him stopped and looked back.

Joey smirked. _There. You just gave away where the kidnapper is. _

The voice laughed. "Very well."

A light came on to Joey's right. There was Mokuba. All tied up in a metal chair.

"You okay Mokuba?" Joey questioned the boy.

Mokuba slowly nodded.

"Good…" Joey answered the boy's response.

"Now…as you can see, the boy is fine. Now, the deed." The man yelled out.

"All right." Joey started. He slowly set the papers down on the ground in front of him and backed away slowly. "Now, can you please release Mokuba?"

The man laughed. "The deed isn't in my hands yet, Wheeler."

Joey just stood there, completely still. _One wrong move and Mokuba or I won't get out of here._

The large bodyguard-looking man snatched the papers off of the ground and walked quickly back into the shadows.

Joey stood in silence. He kept his eyes on Mokuba. Making sure that he was safe.

"Well, it seems that this is what I asked for…" The voice stated.

"Very well, then…can we go now?" Joey asked.

"Not so fast. You see, I wanted everything that Seto holds dear to escape his grasp."

"What do you mean?" Joey questioned him.

"Seto cares for three things in his life…" The voice laughed. "And I have all three right here."

"What?"

The man stepped out from the shadows. "Seto took the one thing I held dear, now I will take everything from him."

"You…you're…" Joey was in shock.

"Yes, I am Seto's one and only step-father. Gozaboro Kaiba." He laughed.

"So, this was all a revenge plot?" Joey questioned.

"Indeed."

"And what three things that Seto cares about are in your possession?"

Gozaboro laughed. "Kaiba Corp…" He said holding up the deed. "His brother," He said pointing to the boy, "And, you, Wheeler."

Joey suddenly felt a large amount of pressure on his arms. He tried to turn around to see the cause, but he couldn't. Something was preventing it.

"Now, all that Seto holds dear will be lost." Gozaboro laughed. "Tie him up next to the child."

Now Joey realized why he couldn't move. Several of Kaiba's bodyguards were keeping him there. The guards then slowly dragged Joey over to a chair next to Mokuba.

"You won't get away with this, Gozaboro!" Joey yelled out.

"Cover his mouth." Gozaboro stated. "I hate dogs."

One of the guards quickly covered Joey's mouth with duct tape.

"You know what to do, boys." Kaiba laughed.

Joey watched in horror as the guards went around the building pouring gallons of gas on everything.

_So, this is how it ends? I burn to death with Seto's little brother crying next to me? I promised him. I promised them both that I would protect them. I promised. _

_I'm sorry, Seto._

The guards had used every ounce of gasoline and were preparing to light the match.

"Wait." Gozaboro said. "Let me do it."

With a quick laugh and smirk, Gozaboro Kaiba lit a cloth on fire and walked over to Joey and Mokuba.

"Any last words?"

Joey and Mokuba's muffled screams underneath the tape fell on deaf ears.

"What? I can't understand you?" Gozaboro laughed.

With a quick toss, Gozaboro threw the cloth onto a pile of boxes behind the two tied up victims.

"Good-bye." He smirked and began to walk away. He suddenly felt a large amount of weight on his back. "What the…"

Gozaboro quickly fell to the ground. "What's going on? What's the meaning of this?"

He looked back to see Joey on top of him.

"Get off of me! Get off!" Gozaboro screamed. "Help me!" He yelled to his guards.

They all began running toward the scene, but all chickened out with the realization of thefire's intensity increasing.

"Get back here you cowards!" He yelled.

Joey quickly moved his hands and untied himself from the chair. With a slick movement, he threw the chair on top of Gozaboro to give himself enough time to remove the remaining rope around him and the tape over his mouth.

"Damn it!" Gozaboro yelled getting off of the ground.

Joey swiftly threw a punch at Gozaboro.

He felt the full blow of Joey's hard fist across his jaw and fell to the ground "Ah, son of a…"

With little time left before the building was covered in fire, Joey ran over to Mokuba who was trying his hardest to escape.

Joey undid the ropes around Mokuba's hands and body from the chair and grabbed the boy in his arms.

Mokuba ripped the tape off of his mouth. "Joey?"

"Yeah?" Joey questioned the boy as he ran toward the exit.

"What about the deed?" Mokuba asked.

"The deed? The deed!" Joey yelled out.

Joey continued to run. He found the exit and kept his pace toward his car. He opened the passenger-side door and placed Mokuba in the seat.

"Whatever happens Mokuba, stay here!" Joey said.

Mokuba looked up at the man that saved his life for the second time. "What do you mean?"

"I need to get that deed for your brother." Joey said running back towards the burning building.

"What?" Mokuba jumped up from his seat. "Joey…"

Mokuba watched on as he saw Joey run into the flames. After that, Mokuba couldn't see anything other than the rising smoke and the fading red eyes.

* * *

Plz review...I want to know how you took the ending of this chapter...feedback is **always** welcome:) 

Much luv from your loyal author: Sakurascorpion19


	8. The End Of All Things

**Fate Plays Cruel Tricks**

**BY: Sakurascorpion19**

**A/N: **Here is the final chapter...thank you all who have been so loyal to this story. I hope you enjoy the ending! I tried to make it perfect for you all:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

_Chapter 8: The End of All Things_

Seto sat up in his hospital bed impatiently. He couldn't think of anything but his brother and Joey.

These two people meant so much to him. If anything happened to either of them…

Seto closed his eyes and hung his head down. "Please, come back safely. Please." He whispered to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mokuba sat down into the car seat. "Joey. Why would you….? Why be so foolish?"

He kept his eyes on the flames as they rose above the roof. Sweltering higher and hotter.

"Joey…"

Mokuba couldn't take the suspense. He had to help Joey get out of there. Alive.

He quickly jumped out of the car and ran toward the building. "I'm coming Joey…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seto opened his eyes. He could feel a harsh shiver crawl down his spine. "Something's wrong…" He said to himself out loud.

He looked at the door. Peered at it, waiting for them to walk through it. Waiting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Joey!" Mokuba yelled running into the building. "Joey!"

Mokuba searched the floor, looking for any sign of Joey.

"Joey?" Mokuba questioned. "Jo…Joey?" He coughed.

Mokuba couldn't see the blond anywhere. "Jo…Jo…Joey!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't take this anymore…" Seto told himself. "I need to help them. I have to." He began to rise out of the bed and placed his bare feet against the cool tile floor.

Seto gasped in pain. The gun shot wound shook through his body. The pain was everywhere.

"Ah…." He yelled out. He grit his teeth and began to stand up. "I have to…"

He stood up, letting his arms balance his weight on the bed. "Joey….Mokuba…I'm coming…."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mokuba couldn't see anything anymore. The smoke from the flames had become too thick.

"Joey?" Mokuba called out. He heard nothing but the flames consuming the wood and boxes surrounding him.

"Joey?"

Mokuba couldn't take the heat and smoke any longer. He had to get out. He ran toward the exit at full speed. _Forgive me Joey._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seto, after balancing himself, began to move toward the door. "I'm coming for you two. I'm…" Seto felt the pain sink through his body once more. He gasped in pain.

"I have to…I need to save them…I…" Seto slowly felt his body falling. He shut his eyes. With the help of the shadows in his mind, he dreamt of Mokuba and Joey's smiling faces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seto slowly opened his eyes. He was confused as to what happened and how he ended up in his bed again.

Then it hit him. "Mokuba! Joey!" He shot up from his bed. "Ah…" He yelped in pain again.

"You shouldn't do that…you'll hurt yourself." A voice stated.

Seto was confused. Could there be someone in the room with him or was he just imagining things?

Once the pain subsided, Seto looked over toward the door.

Seto just stared at the figure. Searching the shadow for a clue to who they were.

"What?" Seto questioned them.

"Seto…" The voice said almost crying.

_Why would they be crying? Who the…?_

Seto's eyes opened wide. "Mokuba!" He yelled out.

"Seto." The voice called back. The shadowed figure ran from the door into his brother's arms.

"Mokuba…" Seto whispered. "It's really you…"

"Yeah…" Mokuba said still balling.

"You're okay." Seto said happily.

"Yeah…"

Seto couldn't believe it. He had his brother back, safe in his arms.

"And Joey?" Seto questioned his little brother.

"Uh…" Mokuba was speechless. "Joey?"

"Yes, where is he?" Seto questioned once more.

"Seto…he…" Mokuba began.

Seto sat up straight and held the young child's shoulders within his long hands. "Where is Joey, Mokuba? Where?" He began to shake the boy. "Where?"

Mokuba remained silent.

"Mokuba! Where?" Seto yelled.

"Seto…"

"Tell me!" Seto screamed, tears beginning to form.

"Seto…" Mokuba started.

"Where?" Seto whispered.

"He's…"

"He's what?" Seto yelled out.

"Right here…" A voice said in the doorway.

Seto shot his head up toward the door. There stood Joey, clothes covered in soot and a badly burned paper in his left hand.

"Joey?" Seto gulped.

"Yeah…" The blond gave a smile.

"You're ok. You're both ok…" Seto whispered with a grin on his face.

"Yep, all here and accounted for…" Joey said walking over to the bed.

Joey slowly held his hand up to Seto. In his hand was the deed to Kaiba Corp.

"Here ya go. As promised." Joey stated.

Seto looked down at the paper and then back up at Joey. "You…"

"Got you Mokuba and the deed back as promised…"

"Yes…but…" Seto began.

"But, what?"

"Why is the paper all burned? What happened?" Seto asked with deep concern.

"Don't worry about it, Seto. I'll explain everything later…" Joey told him.

Seto just grinned. "I'm not going anywhere for a while, Joey Wheeler."

"Oh really, Mr. Kaiba?" Joey said with a laugh.

Seto rolled his eyes and looked down at his brother who had fallen asleep in his arms. He then placed a large smirk over his face glancing back up at Joey. "And unfortunately, neither are you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, there you are...THE END! YAY, after one whole year...it's over. I'm so happy:) Please review and tell me what you thought of the ending...

Much love from your loyal author: Sakurascorpion19


End file.
